


Be It Foot or Tentacle

by kiki_chu



Series: We Mermaid for Each Other [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cecaelia - Freeform, Dancing, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Viktor is a merman so of course he's fascinated by Yuuri's feet.Then Yuuri asks if Viktor would like him as much if he didn't have feet.For Tentacle!Yuuri Week Day 4





	Be It Foot or Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Viktor's Foot/Tentacle thing
> 
> Why not both?
> 
> This is a companion/follow up to **We Mermaid for Each Other**.

Viktor adores Yuuri’s body. 

 

They’ve been together for a while now. When they reunited it was the end of the migration season. Since then the birthing season has come and gone, and now they are well into the warm months when the ocean bursts with plankton and life. 

 

Viktor has spent hours lacing his fingers between Yuuri’s, the hold deeper for the lack of webbing between their fingers. He can’t count the number of times he’s swept his arms up and down Yuuri’s lower arms, smooth and finless, or curved his fingers around the fleshy curve of Yuuri’s ears. He can trace Yuuri’s ribs through his skin without worrying about obstructing or damaging fragile gills. Yuuri’s skin is a delight, soft, durable, and completely absent of any scales. From the waist down, Yuuri is a completely different creature from Viktor: thighs as strong as Viktor’s tail muscles, the shapliness of his calf, and the utter amazement that are Yuuri’s feet.

 

Viktor is well acquainted with all of Yuuri’s body, but the familiarity does nothing to ease his fascination. Perhaps in part due to how the human body is both similar yet different from Viktor’s mer one. Or maybe it’s just something about Yuuri, because Viktor only had a passing interest in his own transformed limbs beyond using them as a basis of comparison with Yuuri’s.

 

Viktor has a special obsession for Yuuri’s feet.

 

Yuuri’s feet aren’t like Viktor. Viktor’s feet are boring and unblemished; perfect but temorary magical constructs. Yuuri’s feet bear the brunt of his activities, and they show it more than other parts of his body. They’re frequently bruised and scraped since many of Yuuri’s activities abused them: ice skating, ballet, and even flipping Yuuri’s fake tail fin. Yuuri did his best to take care of them on his own. When they were still getting to know each other Viktor had seen Yuuri come home and massage his own feet many times.

 

After much convincing, Viktor took over the care and pampering of Yuuri’s feet. Now, he massages Yuuri’s feet daily, moisturizes them, applies ointment to any ouches, and paints Yuuri’s toenails. Basically, Viktor uses any excuse he can think of to touch Yuuri’s feet.

 

He likes the way they get all wrinkly after lengthy mermaiding session and each thrill of discovery when finding all of Yuuri’s little secrets - like how he has a beauty spot between two of his toes. It is a delightful bonus that Yuuri’s feet are very sensitive, and Yuuri can always be counted on to squirm and wiggle his toes while Viktor is messing with them.

 

“Viktor...” Yuuri whines late one night when VIktor is being particularly vigorous in his care. “That tickles.”

 

Viktor lightens his touch. He is slowly getting more and more access to Yuuri and his greatest fear is that Yuuri will withdraw the access he had been given.

 

Viktor  places a kiss to the top of one foot, inhaling the light fragrance of the moisturiser he had been using on Yuuri’s feet, before wiggle his way up Yuuri’s body and cuddling their bodies together.

 

“Are my feet really that interesting?” Viktor can hear the amusement in Yuuri’s voice.

 

“They are! Your feet show me how hard you’re working everyday.” 

 

Taking care of Yuuri’s feet is the only way Viktor can show his gratitude for how Yuuri takes care of him. Yuuri makes sure that Viktor’s species isn’t exposed and that Viktor has a place to stay and food to eat when he’s in human form. Viktor has received a lot from Yuuri and loves doing his best to give back. It doesn’t hurt that Yuuri’s foot care is as much a delight to Viktor as it is to Yuuri.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t just curious because you didn’t originally have them?”

 

Viktor shakes his head. “If it was only that then I could just look at my own. It’s just like how you don’t ask me to turn back all the time just to see my tail.” A thought strikes Viktor, and he frantically clutches at Yuuri. “Yuuri, you do like my tail right?”

 

“Your tail is the most beautiful one in the world.” Yuuri reassures him. “I’m just worried that maybe you wouldn’t like me as much if I didn’t have feet for you to admire.”

 

Viktor bristles in outrage. “Of course I would. I wouldn’t like them nearly as much if they weren’t Yuuri’s feet.”

 

They continue to cuddle and chat in bed. Eventually Yuuri dozes off mid-sentence and VIktor lies next to him, drowsily watching his peaceful sleeping face.

 

.

 

Viktor is surrounded by the vastness of the ocean. Far beneath him he can hear the drawn out cadence of the whales. They sing the story of their travels and how the never-ending life steam flowed from their ancestors to them. Everywhere around him the water is alive with hundreds of different critters.

 

He’s not too deep, but the waters are dark. Only the faintest beams of moonlight can reaching him. He basks in the moonlight. Feels the muscles along his spine tense and stretch one by one all the way down to the tips of his fins. His pelvic fins beat rapidly, working with the gas within his body to keep his stationary and prevent him from sinking lower in the water.

 

“Viktor.”

 

He whips around, body tensed and ready to strike. Viktor knows that voice, but he never expected to hear it here with land nowhere in sight.

 

The form emerges out of the depths. First comes that familiar pale face surrounded by wisps of short black hair and dotted with two warm brown eyes, unobscured by glasses. The body follows. Viktor takes notes of the gills on Yuuri’s bared torso. Then Viktor sees Yuuri’s lower half. Beneath the waist Yuuri’s warm flesh tones gradates to a cool blue color as stable hips become tentacles that writhe and push Yuuri through the water.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Viktor is dumbfounded. His Yuuri may slip on a tail and impersonate a mermaid occasionally, but he is completely human. Viktor has tested this, it is fact. This Yuuri-looking creature is clearly a cecaelia.

 

“I was looking for you. I wish you would wake me before leaving the grotto.”

 

The cecaelia continues swimming until he is level with Viktor. His tentacles continue moving, working far harder than Viktor needs to in order to tread water. Cecaeliae are made for gliding along the ocean floor after all, not swimming through the wide open spaces of the ocean. The cecaelia stares into Viktor’s face with those familiar, beloved eyes. His voice is familiar too. But this couldn’t possibly be Yuuri. Right?

 

“Viktor, is something wrong? Did someone say something to you?”

 

His uncertainty must be showing on his face because the cecaelia tenses. The movements of his tentacles are a little more agitatedly and electric blue patterns appear. His hands move as though he wants to touch Viktor but is hesitant to overstepping his boundaries, and that motion, so subtle and characteristic, convinces Viktor more than anything that this, by whatever strange twist of fate, really is his Yuuri.

 

“I was just confused.” Viktor says. “The last thing I remember we were in bed back at your house, and next thing I knew I was here. How did this happen?”

 

“This?” Yuuri looks around but doesn’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary. “Maybe you were so excited to dance that you sleep-swum?”

 

Yuuri isn’t answering his question, but it seems to be for a lack of knowledge. Agitated pheromones are leaking from Yuuri and into the water. Viktor decides not to press any further less a curious predator chooses to investigate the scent and finds them instead.

 

“You’re sure no one said anything mean to you?” Yuuri asks again.

 

“No. I haven’t seen anyone but you.”

 

Yuuri’s tension eases. The bright color of his tail mellow back into dark blue and the movements of his tentacles become more languid, though Viktor can still feel their power from the way the water around them moves.

 

It occurs to Viktor that Yuuri is very concerned that someone else would approach and do something to him. But then choosing to be with a cecaelia as Viktor seems to have done would be grounds for ostracization from mer society. It was just as bad as being with a human; in his choice of partners Viktor is at least consistent.

 

“You said something about dancing?” Viktor reaches for something to change the subject.

 

The tips of Yuuri’s tentacles turn purple, and his tentacles twist around each other. Yuuri sinks a little before gathering himself and swimming back up. It’s a reaction that is very like an embarrassed Yuuri, and Viktor is delighted to see that this version of Yuuri is also consistent.

 

“Ummm… because the moon is waning, and I have you…”

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri’s red cheeks, and then his eyes widen in realization. “Oh!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

In the summer cecaeliae dance for their mates on the nights leading up to absence of the moon.

 

“And you’re going to dance for me?”

 

Yuuri ducks his head shyly. Viktor throws himself at the cecaelia. His arms wrap around Yuuri’s slender shoulders. The go turning in the water, flipping backwards head over fin. Yuuri scrambles to hold onto Viktor and not just with his arms. The sensation of tentacles over his body is… different. Besides the suckers, the flesh of them feels soft like the velvet fabric human Yuuri had shown him. Viktor curiously runs his hand the tentacle on one of his arms as Yuuri struggles to right them.

 

Much to Viktor’s disappointment, Yuuri soon let’s him go. Viktor grew up hearing about cecaeliae that captured mers in their strong tentacles and did one horrible thing or another to them. But Viktor actually likes the feeling of being wrapped up and held close to Yuuri. It feels like Yuuri will keep him forever. 

 

He wonders what he has to do to get Yuuri’s tentacles on him again, and he startles when he realizes that this is exactly the same desire he had to get his hands on Yuuri’s feet. It seems that Viktor will always want Yuuri, no matter what Yuuri is. It’s reassuring in its own way.

 

“Viktor, don’t take your eyes off me.”

 

Viktor wouldn’t dare. Cecaelia Yuuri is above Viktor in the water now, bathed in the faint moonlight. He raises his arms, and they and his tentacles move sinuously through the water. His tentacles seem to shimmer as color patterns move across his skin, changing from deepening shades of blue, to purple, to a dark magenta. 

 

Yuuri is moving according to a primitive song that resonates through his genes, but Viktor can almost hear it himself just from watching Yuuri. It blocks out the whales and all the other sea songs. It’s a dance as beautiful as what human Yuuri does on the ice. The Yuuri in front of Viktor is calling him with each twist of appendage and tensing of muscle, and Viktor is willing to give all of himself over.

 

Unable to resist, Viktor holds out an arm towards Yuuri. A single tentacle twines around it, suckers popping gently against Viktor’s skin and leaving pink marks that quickly fade. Viktor continues watching Yuuri but places a kiss on the tentacle holding onto him.

 

The ocean is a dark blurr, and Viktor’s entire world is Yuuri and his dance.

 

.

 

Something soft and plush brushes Viktor’s lips. Viktor stirs, making whining noises. He doesn’t want to wake, isn’t ready to give up the lingering remnants of his dream. He wants to continue watching the world’s most beautiful cecaelia give the sea’s most seductive dance.

 

“Viktor.”

 

SIlver lashes flutter open and see Yuuri, human again, leaning over him. Yuuri leans in and presses more kisses across his face.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Morning sleepy head.” 

 

Yuuri leans back, and Viktor can see that he’s dressed in casual clothes. Behind him, light pours in pass flimsy plastic window blinds.

 

“I had a good dream.” He can still remember some of it; being in the ocean together with a cecaelia Yuuri.

 

“It must have been. You slept in longer than I did.”

 

Viktor makes a noise of agreement, stretches his sleep-stiffened legs out beneath the covers. “You have class?”

 

“Yes. Do you want to meet for lunch later?”

 

“Mmnhmm.”

 

“I’ll meet you by the statue.” 

 

Yuuri give Viktor one last kiss and reaches for his bag. Their conversation from last night pops into Viktor’s head, and he calls out to Yuuri just before he leaves the bedroom.

 

“Yuuri, it’s not just your feet. It’s all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh) for betaing and to you for reading ❤


End file.
